


On Whose Authority?

by goodbothtimes



Series: Missed Calls [26]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbothtimes/pseuds/goodbothtimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part one of the day Link agreed to switch.  Rhett finds it's not as easy as he imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Whose Authority?

Link stood in the center of the lounge. His hands behind his back, legs spread slightly, looking up at Rhett over his glasses with an air of contempt and annoyance, swaying slightly on the spot. The other man, standing a few feet from him, stared back with an air of resigned determination. His mouth a firm line, all humor gone from his features. They had been in this power struggle for some time already, Link refusing to back down or even give an inch.

“Link,” he said again, aiming for more authority in his tone. “Take off your shirt.” 

Link’s eyes narrowed. His right eyebrow dancing a little before he blinked slowly.

“Why?” he asked.

“Because I’m telling you to.” Rhett replied louder than his usual speaking voice and as sternly as he could.

“So what?” he said levelly, emphasizing the ‘wh’ sound, both knowing he did this when annoyed or under pressure. But he stopped swaying, standing taller, solid and rigid and powerful. He was relieved and amused that Rhett was resorting to raising his voice so early on. Later it might work, but right now, it was not gonna happen. A small smile played on his lips, “I don’t think you really have any authority to tell me what to do. Do you, Rhett?” 

Rhett held his gaze, thinking fast, not wavering although he felt like falling at Link’s feet and apologizing. Because of course he had no authority to be telling his Dom what to do be doing, aside from the fact Link had asked him to. But, he stood his ground and held Link’s gaze, knowing this was part of the game Link needed to play. He didn’t even swallow.

“Because, Link,” he said much quieter once he’d realised his mistake, “You want to. Really want this and it’s just you and me here.”

Link blinked. His hands dropping to his sides. Looking a little like he had been slapped. He looked down at the floor then slowly back up at Rhett, a slight frown on his face, but both his hands rose to his top button. 

Unconsciously biting his lower lip a little, he released the first one, as he spoke softly, “Yes, uh, Rhett,” he said slowly, undoing the next button. “I do,” he swallowed, shaken at the truth in Rhett’s quiet words, but he was nowhere near ready to roll over yet.

He very slowly undid the buttons, making sure he took his time so he had a chance to recenter himself and try and find some solid ground. Rhett was making a mistake letting him and Link was very careful to not smile this time.

“Stop,” Rhett said quickly once his shirt was hanging open. Link raised his head slowly and glared up at him again, sighing loudly. Defiance again on his face.

“Rhett,” he started, stopping as Rhett moved towards him. Only barely stopping himself from taking a step back. A shiver of passion flowed through him. 

Maybe Rhett could do this. And maybe he should stop being so difficult and let him.

The other man’s hand moved to the side of Link’s face, covering most of it to his ear, feeling the light stubble against his palm as he bent down and kissed him. Deepening the kiss as he pulled his hair slightly to tilt his head back, feeling Link’s body tense and resistant beneath his hands, but still he kissed him back just as hard and even moaned against his lips. His hands moved to Rhett’s hips to rest lightly, trembling a little.

“I’m gonna make you want this, Link, so we can fight all day or we can have a nice time. What’s it gonna take?” 

Link looked up at him slowly, “Nice,” he began, Rhett watching as the lust slipped from his eyes and his gaze hardened before he shoved against his chest hard, pushing Rhett back a couple of steps. “is for sad people.”

Rhett grinned at him slowly. “I’m really glad you chose that option.” and advanced again.

Link blinked, swallowing a moan and held his ground again. 

“You’re never gonna win, Rhett.” 

“I don’t need to win, Link. I just gotta make sure you don’t.”

Link smiled quickly pleased with Rhett’s sharp reply, before shifting back to indifference. “Good point, Rhett.” 

“Thank you, Sir.” said Rhett automatically.

They both stopped. Link’s demeanor shifted quickly as if he had been waiting the entire time for the opportunity. Control and power flowed back into every inch of his body, his eyes intense on Rhett’s, his presence unnerving to the other man. 

“Good,” his voice low as he smiled slowly up at him, “You’re a very good boy, Rhett.” 

Fuck.

“Why don’t we try this again later,” he added as he turned and started towards the kitchen. Rhett followed closely watching Link move through the house, frustrated with himself. He had nearly had him.

I can’t do this without a fight. Fight back.

He stepped forward quickly, his arm falling over Link’s shoulder, across his chest, pulling him back against his body. His other arm wrapping around his waist firmly, his hand hot against Link’s bare stomach beneath his shirt.

Link swallowed hard, barely managing to stop himself from yelping in surprise.  
“Rhett,” he started, his tone as casual as he could manage. 

“How ‘bout, less chat.” Rhett growled, his mouth on Link’s neck, sucking the tender skin hard, his arms holding Link to him firmly, feeling him struggling a little to get away from him, but with no real conviction.

Link’s eyes closed, intoxicated by Rhett’s physical dominance, the surprise of it. The sensation of his mouth hard against his neck, almost hurting, but not quite, confusing his mind.

Fuck.

“Oh.” he heard himself say, felt Rhett’s smile against his skin as his body relaxed against the bigger man against his will.

“Do you like this?” 

“Ah.” Rhett’s hand moved firmly over his bare skin, following the light trail of hair to the top of his pants. “It’s, ah. Ok.” 

“You gonna let me fuck you, Link?” Rhett asked against his skin before licking along his neck, sending shivers through Link's body.

“Mmm...No.” he managed.

“You will,” Rhett said. His voice deep, reverberating through them both as he held Link to him. “And you’re gonna beg me to before I will.” 

“Oh. Gosh,” he felt himself moving back against Rhett’s crotch, even as he tried to move away from him. “No. Rhett, I’m not.”

“Well, we can figure that out later. I don’t wanna yet anyway.” 

Link leaned back, twisting his head quickly to look up at him, incredulously.

“Why not?”

Rhett laughed quietly. “Just kiddin’ baby, but I reckon you’re gonna be beggin’ before I even have to ask.” 

“I’m not your fucking baby.” Link growled, twisting in his grip. Rhett released him for now, watching him closely.

“Right now you are,” he grinned, his tone mocking as he added, “Sir.” 

Link’s eyes narrowed again but with genuine anger this time. “Don’t do that.” 

“Can you stop me?” asked Rhett, not realising the shift in Link’s mood. 

“I can stop the whole fucking thing, Rhett.” He pushed his glasses up. “Some things are off limits, ok? That is one of them.” 

Chastised Rhett, replied quickly, “Yes, Sir. I’m sorry,” but Link wasn’t finished.

“Don’t be a jerk. There are plenty of ways to dominate without being an asshole. Ok? Don’t fucking patronise me or belittle our relationship.”

They stood looking at one another again. Both lost in their own thoughts. Both coming to a similar conclusion that there was no easy way through this. Link wasn’t particularly willing or able to comply and Rhett didn’t have the experience to make him do so in a way that was safe for them both.

“Sir?” he said, his voice level.

“Hmm?” 

“Can we, uh. Maybe shoot some hoops for a bit? Maybe take a break?"

Link smiled, “Sure.”

The tension between them lifted for a time and Link jogged ahead a little, catching the ball easily as Rhett passed it to him. Still wearing his jeans, slung low, shirt wide open. Sexy as fuck in other words. Rhett took a steadying breath, watching the ball, knowing Link would pass it back as hard as he could when he thought Rhett wasn’t prepared.

He had nearly had him. And then he had fucked up. Link dribbled the ball a little, walking slower, his hips swaying, grinning widely as they approached the half court across the road from Rhett’s house. 

“Think fast,” he called as he flicked it back over his head towards Rhett a good few feet to the right, Rhett taking a step and collecting the ball easily, bouncing it alongside himself without breaking stride.

“What were you aiming for?” he called, smiling.

Link spun, walking backwards. “Your ego.” 

“Not my cock?” 

Both laughed loudly. “Don’t sell yourself short man,” replied Link, holding his hands out for the ball.

“I appreciate that, Link.” 

“I appreciate it too,” He replied, his tone suggestive, eyebrows wiggling.

“Here,” he passed the ball back to him hard. Jogging to catch up to him as they drew closer to the hoop, looping around in front of him, accepting the pass and laying the ball up. 

“And another two points for McLaughlin.” Link commentated in his announcer's voice, collecting the rebound and walking to the foul line slowly. Watching Rhett jogging back towards him. “And the crowd sits indifferently, wanting to know when halftime is going to be happening.”

He took the shot, surprising them both by getting it. High fives ensued. “An unprecedented two points for Neal and the crowd goes wild in shock and awe before examining their navels once more.” 

They spent the next fifteen minutes shooting hoops and complementing one another’s form, follow through, ass and dick size, before Rhett’s usual competitive nature took over.

‘One on one?” 

Link tilted his head, looking up at him. Both of them already breathing pretty hard.

“You have any plans for sex today?” 

“Of course, Sir. But I wanna dominate you on the court first.” 

The both smiled, Link rolled his eyes but nodded, knowing there was no real way out of it.

“Alright, big man. Let’s see what you got. At least here you have a hope.” 

“We’ll see, Sir.” 

He spun fast, dribbling back towards the hoop, backing into Link who crowded him as best he could, reaching around for the ball. Allowing himself to enjoy the feeling of Rhett against his body. 

“I usually gotta think of my grandma when we play.” he murmured quietly.

“I usually think of the lot of them. My grandma and your grandma,” Rhett said smiling.

“Sittin by the fire.” 

“You gonna try defend or you gonna sing, Neal?” 

“I can do it all, man. Just you wait.”

Rhett stopped and stood tall, turning to face Link, smiling warmly down at him as he dribbled the ball slowly. “You promise?” 

Link smacked the ball free, chased it over the halfway line and made his way back.

“I always follow through, honey.” 

“Mmm. You do. So...which ways it gonna be, Sir?”

“That’s up to you, princess. What you got?”

Rhett lunged at him quickly, Link laughed in surprise moving as fast as he could out the way completely forgetting about the ball.

Rhett’s laughter echoed in the courtyard.

“That was pretty embarrassing, man.”

Link turned back, running hard at Rhett, tackling him around his waist but he had been ready and absorbed the shock, stepping back a couple of steps but remaining upright. The ball held above his head, Link’s arms still tightly around his waist.

“What ya tryin’ ta do?” 

He let the ball fall from his hands, his arms closed around the smaller man pinning him against to his body. They wrestled on the spot a while, Link trying to get out of his grasp. Rhett intent on stopping him. Their laughter slowly quietening down. Their breathing heavy as their awareness shifted to each other's body moving against them.

“You gettin’ hard, Link?” 

“No.” 

“I think ya might be.” 

“It’s ah... just a um.” completely at a loss what suggest. “Yeah, fine. So what?” 

“So, I think I wanna touch it.” 

Link laughed. “Dude, you gotta bring your A game if you think you’re getting anything from me today.”

“I know that you like this,” Rhett said softly. “I know what I need to do for you to submit to me.” 

Link stilled a little. “No, you don’t.” 

“Of course I do, Link. I’m not an idiot. But.” he released him suddenly, jogging to collect the ball that had rolled a few feet away. “Where’s the fun in that?” 

Link narrowed his eyes again.

“Now, I’m no expert Link. But I think that concrete will hurt you quite a lot. So, how about we go back inside before I prove my point?”

He kept his gaze as level as he could, watching Link internally argue with himself before he nodded slightly.

“Fine.” he turned and walked back towards the house, knowing Rhett would be right behind him.

“Go to my room,” Rhett said as they re-entered the house.

Link said nothing but walked in the general direction of Rhett’s bedroom. His hands relaxed at his sides, but his shoulders tense. He was trying at least to be a little compliant.

He felt Rhett’s presence behind him, his mind racing through scenarios of escape and submission. He wanted this. Was as ready as he would ever be to try. Yet, still he devised plans to unnerve Rhett and stop his momentum. 

He knew of course that Rhett only really needed to look at him, hold him close a short while and not say anything stupid and Link was pretty sure he would not be able to stop himself giving Rhett whatever he wanted.

He stopped as they approached the bedroom door, turning back towards the other man.

“I need a drink.” 

“No, Link. Enough now.” 

“But. I’m thirsty.” 

“There’s water beside the bed. Turn around.”

He shook his head slowly. Rhett grabbed his upper arms forcefully and walked towards him quickly, guiding Link back and shifted them both into his bedroom, holding Link with one hand hard against the wall as he slammed the door shut with his other.

“Enough now!” he said glaring down at him.

Link looked up at him, breathing heavily. His heart hammering in his chest. He had not expected that.

“Look,” he started.

“Enough!”

His hand held his jaw firmly again tilting his head back and kissing him roughly. Link’s eyes closed, as he focused on steadying his breathing and shutting down his mind, allowing himself to only feel. The heat of his best friend’s body and his arousal against his hip. His tongue probing his mouth, the feel of his beard against his face and the mild pain of his grip on his jaw.

He moaned quietly, pressing his own body against Rhett’s, wanting him to feel his own arousal, wanting to encourage him to keep going. His hands moved on their own beneath Rhett’s t-shirt, coming to rest on his back and pulling him closer to him, as he kissed him back hard, biting Rhett’s lower lip unconsciously. 

Rhett pulled back, growling. Both men stared at each other, both willing to lead for just a moment. Both willing to submit. And then Rhett remembered himself and pulled Link from the wall, turning and pushing him roughly onto the bed. Link’s yelp of surprise only fueling him now. 

Link landed and managed to move faster than Rhett expected, rolling to the other side of the bed and standing beside it, glaring across the expanse of the bed.

“Get on the bed.” said Rhett, his voice low and authoritative.

“No.” Link allowed his anger at being shoved fuel his resolve to not give in to the other man.

“Don’t like being pushed around, Link?” 

“Not much, no.” 

Rhett walked towards him, stepping on the bed, and lunged for him when Link moved fast as he tried going around the end to reach the door. They collided hard into each other before their momentum crashed them into the dresser, half tripping, half falling, Rhett’s body again pinning him in place from behind once they came to rest, items still falling to the ground as they swore at themselves and each other. Both breathing heavily, miscellaneous pains and hurts barely noticed. Link struggling against him.

“Get off me.” he snapped.

“Get on the bed.” 

“Fuck you, Rhett.” 

“It’s your turn, Link. Don’t you remember? Now get on the fucking bed.” 

“Or what?”

“Or I will fuck you right here.”

Both were silent a moment aside from their loud breathing in the room. Link finally breaking the silence. 

“Uh…” Link couldn’t help but smile a little bit. The idea was pretty great as far as he was concerned.

“Dammit, Link,” Rhett said, smiling as he let Link turn in his arms, Link’s sliding around his waist.

“Well…. maybe…later?” the smaller man looked up at him with an eyebrow raised, “I mean it’s not a horrible idea.” 

“Get on the fucking bed!” 

Link smiled again, glancing at the floor and then back up to Rhett’s eyes, a demure look on his face, both men managing to not laugh as he blinked slowly, “You could try make me I guess.”

“Yeah, I could.” 

He turned them both and marched Link to the bed, not releasing him. His body hard against Link’s.

“Kneel on the edge.” 

“No.” 

“I don’t wanna have to lift you, Link. We’re getting old. But I will if I have to. Kneel.”

He shook his head again, exclaiming aloud when Rhett shoved him hard from behind, Link barely hitting the surface before Rhett’s body collapsed on him knocking all the wind out of him.

He instinctively struggled hard, trying to get his hands beneath his body for leverage, but Rhett grabbed them both and held them firmly either side of his head. His mouth close to his ear. 

“Stop.” 

“Fuck you.”

“No, no, Link. I’m gonna fuck you. Now, stop struggling. You’re just gonna tire yourself out, and you have a lot of work to do today.” 

Still the smaller man tried to buck against him, but it was utterly ineffective, Rhett’s size and weight completely immobilising the other man.

“Get the fuck off!” he growled, his voice muffled by the bed

“Can’t. I’m dead.” 

Link stopped moving. “No, Rhett. Come on, let me up.” 

“Still dead.” He waited as Link struggled again beneath him, hardly moving either of them at all.

“Lemme up, man. I can’t breathe.” 

“Yes, you can. You’re talking. Besides, I can’t. I’m dead.” 

“Oh, Jesus, Rhett.” Link groaned against the mattress.

“You gonna struggle anymore?” 

Link’s breathing was very heavy, his eyes rolled, he wished he was able to push back into him. But he couldn’t really move at all. His fingers maybe if he concentrated.

“Oh, gosh, Rhett.” He said as all fight left him, passion flowed into the spaces it left, his voice quiet, slowly seeping out with each breath, unsteady with emotion and arousal. “It’s such a silly thing.” 

“Still dead.” murmured Rhett, listening to Link’s broken speech, interrupted by shuddering breaths.

“So many years, I’ve remembered this. You….on top of me…..oh….I’ve come, so hard, and so many times. Thinking about this. You laying on me.” he paused, moaning as he tried to move again. Rhett able to feel the tensing of his muscles against his body as Link continued speaking, but Link was unable to move, “Oh…fuck…...just the weight of you. How you felt against every part of my body, all that time ago. And….” Rhett’s moaned close to his ear causing him to pause, just a moment. “And, I didn’t even wanna like it. I used to get so fucking mad at you. It was so stupid. But, I dreamt about it all the time…..I couldn’t get away, Rhett, fuck, I still can’t.” 

“I used to get hard sometimes, Link,” Rhett said softly in his ear, “Pinning you down like this. You used to fight so hard against me.”

“Oh fuck,” Link’s eyes closed as he again tried to shift his hips. “I knew. I uh…. pretended I never noticed. Hoping you wouldn’t notice I was as well when you finally let me up.”

Both men were quiet for a few moments as they remembered the struggles and the passion and the pretense and the lust that had remained with them throughout the years.

“I wanna feel you against my ass. Moving against me.” Link murmured.

“Do you?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I’ll do that for you if you would like me to.” 

Link can hear the smile in Rhett’s voice, but he doesn’t care.

“Please, Rhett, I’d like you to.” 

“How about you do something for me first? And then I’ll do that for you. I might even take off your pants so you can feel me hard against your skin,” Link moaned loudly as Rhett continued, “But first I wanna put my dick in the pretty mouth of yours.” 

“Oh, fuck.” he groaned loudly.

“I know, Link, that.” Rhett started once Link was quiet again, only his breathing loud in the room, “That you have never done that before. Sucked anyone’s dick.” 

“Ohhhh, fuck, Rhett.” 

Rhett forced himself to stay still and not move against him and kept speaking softly, a smile in his voice, “But, uh. I will be gentle with you. I promise. I won’t hurt you.” he kissed his neck, “Will you do that for me, Link? Suck my dick for me now?” 

“Yes, Rhett. Yeah, I will.” 

“I’ve thought about it for a lot of years, Link. Those lips around me. Your gorgeous eyes looking up at me.” 

“Yes, Rhett. Please. I wanna.” and he realised that he suddenly really did. Needed to and that he wasn’t playing anymore.

“Now, I’m gonna move. But you are going to stay exactly where you are ok?” 

His mind closed to the idea suddenly. He could feel himself tensing in preparation to run as soon as he could. He would not lay there awaiting instructions from anyone. He gave the orders. Not the other way around.

“Rhett.” it came out barely above a whisper.

“Shhh. Link. I’ll take care of you. But I need you to do this for me first.” 

Link trembled against the bed, giving himself permission to let go. He couldn’t move right now anyway, but as soon as he thought it, his mind screamed at him, no. 

“Rhett. Please. I’m trying, ok? But, I can’t...” 

“Yes, Link. You can. Now, I’m gonna get off you, and you are going to wait for me to tell you what to do next.”

“But.” 

“Link! Stay fucking still. And do as you’re damn told. I am sick of fucking around.” he growled low in his ear. Link’s body tensing beneath him before relaxing completely against the bed. Another small moan escaping as he breathed out slowly. Rhett had always frightened him when he raised his voice. He was intimidating enough when quiet, and it was exactly what he needed right now. Before he would have laughed. Now, he lay passively and waited.

“Ok. Rhett. I’ll stay still.” he said against the bed. His heart racing, his cock rock hard beneath him.

“Promise?” his voice still stern.

“I promise. Exactly as I am now until you say I can move.” 

“Thank you, Link.” 

Link groaned loudly as Rhett shifted from him, missing the weight of him, but he remained still. Wanting to do this for Rhett. And for himself. But part of his mind was still throwing a tantrum. He shut his eyes and tried to close his mind.

“You can roll over, Link.”

Link stopped himself thanking him, because he had his limits, but rolled over carefully, untangling his shirt from his body and lay on his back unashamed of his arousal or the need about to spill from his lips.

He watched as Rhett began undoing his pants, stepping closer to the bed. It was like a life long fantasy being played out in front of him. He had pictured this a thousand times.

“Touch yourself for me,” Rhett instructed softly. Gentle now that Link was being compliant.

Link undid his pants quickly, his eyes never leaving Rhett’s hands, his own reaching into his jeans and pulling himself free.

“You look so hot, Rhett.” his eyes shifted to Rhett’s face, but Rhett was watching his hand, a small smile on his face. His eyes dropped again to Rhett’s hands. Watching him stroking himself a couple of times before he reached down to Link’s head. His large hand running his fingers through his hair.

“Link.” 

Their eyes met, Link feeling very small from this angle, Rhett appearing miles away.

“Open your mouth for me.” 

“Oh.....” he swallowed and licked his lips. “Ok...But...” 

“I know, Link. I’ll be careful with you. Now. Suck my cock for me.” 

He opened his mouth, eyes locked on Rhett’s, moaning as he felt him push into his mouth, his eyes closing briefly before staring back up at him.

Rhett held him in place, his fingers tangled in his hair. Any movement causing slight pain, so Link remained as still as he could manage, moaning around the other man’s arousal constantly as Rhett moved in and out of his mouth. 

“You look so good sucking me, Link. I like you jerking off with my dick in your mouth. Do you like doing that?” 

“Mmmm.” 

“I’m gonna move a little faster now. Is that alright?” 

“Mmm....mmmm, yeah.” 

“Don’t stop, Link. Ahhhh, yeah, that’s good. You’re so good at this.” Link’s hand sped up loving Rhett using him as much as his mind mocked him for allowing it to be happening.

“I can’t wait to fuck you, Link. Feel you helpless beneath me.” Rhett smiled at Link’s loud moan and squirming body, thrusting into his hand as he continued pleasuring Rhett and himself. He pulled slowly on Link’s hair, backing away a little.

“I want you taking me deeper. Move over here.” 

Link looked up at him, dazed with arousal before nodding quickly, shifting to the edge of the bed, letting his head drop back and grabbed Rhett’s hip, pulling him closer again. His own hand still stroking.

“Open up, Link. I’ll take it slow. But I want you to make a nice mess all over my dick.” 

“Oh, fuck. Yeah, Rhett. I’ll....however ya want, Rhett.” 

“Good,” he shifted forward feeling the tip of his dick hit the back of Link’s throat and waited. Felt Link’s hand on his hip moving him forward as he moaned loudly, the sound muffled and sexy as fuck. “Hmm...that’s it, baby. Just like that.” 

Link’s hand paused but otherwise he didn't react to the term of endearment and Rhett was too lost in the tight heat around him to notice. Link moaned and pulled him closer still, choking a little but still applying more pressure for Rhett to move.

Link closed his eyes, his hand on his stomach, not wanting to come, knowing that he easily could while Rhett fucked his mouth like this. Even the thought of it had him twitching and throbbing. He held Rhett’s hips in both his hands, rocking him into his mouth, saliva sliding down his face, loving the feel of him, hoping Rhett wouldn’t come, praying that he would.

Rhett watched Link’s body moving on the bed as he sucked him, seeing the tremors ripple through him every time he choked on him. The sound gross and extremely sexy at the same time. It could make for an awkward association. But Link never stopped aside from pauses to breathe, just pulled him harder to him, trying to take more each time, even when there was no more left to take.

Rhett leaned forward on the bed, letting his hands rest beside Link’s hips, thrusting into his mouth still. Pulling all the way out, and then slowly back in, short thrusts and then out again. Link moaning even louder, shifting against the bed, raising himself to try and get more contact with Rhett’s body. Rhett closed his mouth around his cock, sucking on him slowly, smiling at the noises coming from the other man.

“Oh, fuck Rhett. I wanna make you come, baby.”

“Mmm. You’re gonna if you keep that up.” 

“Come for me, Rhett.” 

Rhett closed his eyes, tasting Link’s precum as his tongue swirled around him. With some effort, he managed to pull out of Link’s mouth. Shifting just out of reach as he continued sucking the other man.

“Rhett?”

He stopped and knelt beside Link, kissing his forehead, and his mouth slowly.

“You don’t make the rules today, Sir,” He said quietly, no hint of mocking in his tone this time. “Don’t tell me when to come. I will come when and how I want.” 

Link looked at him steadily. 

“Hmm.” 

Rhett watched his eyes narrowing, preparing to fight again.

“I want you to come in my mouth, Link.” he continued, ignoring Link’s shift in mood.

“No,” he said, the response had been automatic, but he meant it. 

Rhett smiled, kissing him again. “You will.” 

“You can’t make me.” 

Rhett looked at him levelly. His gaze intense and unwavering, his hand still stroking Link. Link’s gaze slipped away from him, down and to the side, a small smile on his face, unconsciously moving into his hand.

“I mean, you could try I guess,” his eyes moved back to Rhett’s. “If you wanna.”

Rhett smiled back at him. “I do wanna. You know why, Link?” 

Link shifted further onto the bed so he could look at him around the right way, waiting for Rhett to continue.

“Because right now you are being good for me, because you need to come. You’re very aroused. But. When I fuck you soon, I want you begging me to because I have earned it. Because you have wanted it for years. Not because you need it.” 

Link watched Rhett take him in his mouth again. 

“Fuck, Rhett. No. Wait.” 

“Uh, uh.”

He clenched his fists and shut his eyes trying to quieten his mind. He couldn’t understand. What was the big deal? So what if he wanted Rhett to take him like this once. So what? But a bigger part of him was not interested in negotiations. That part of him had had enough of listening to Link say yes and please and lay placidly while the other man used him. And that part of his mind was terrified that Rhett would make him submit fully. Would see Link in desperate need and he would beg him and need him and want to do whatever the other man asked.

Rhett felt the muscles in his stomach and legs tensing. Not the rhythmic tension of passion, but the preparation to fight. He slowed his mouth, letting his tongue drag against the underside of Link’s dick, hearing him moan softly even as he stilled.

Link’s hand fell on Rhett’s head, his fingers tangling in his hair, pushing him down harder onto his cock. 

“You want me to come, Rhett?” 

Rhett focused on relaxing, feeling him thrusting almost violently into his mouth, the submissive part of him loving every second. But he had promised Link that he would try and he would fight against him.

“I’ll fucking come.” Link continued.

Rhett let him fuck his mouth a few minutes because he couldn’t help himself, but he eventually remembered why they were here today and he carefully closed his mouth just a little bit. He teeth grazing a little as Link moved in and out of his mouth roughly. He slowed but he was still pulling Rhett’s hair, hard.

Rhett waited a few seconds until Link’s grip loosened and he lowered his head again, gently. Closing his mouth around Link again, licking hard along his length before he sucked harder, moaning quietly as Link allowed him to, his hands again passively lying beside his body, his hips rocking his dick into Rhett’s mouth. 

Rhett paused a moment, smiling up his body to Link’s eyes burning into his own.

“Good, Link. That’s good now. I want you to come for me.” 

Link watched him a few seconds, distaste flashing over his face before it disappeared again and he nodded a little, speaking softly, “Ok, Rhett. I’ll come when you say.”

He watched Rhett licking and sucking his cock, feeling himself getting closer despite his internal arguments. Shifting his hips a little but being careful to not dictate how Rhett was moving. 

“Doesn’t this feel good, Link?” 

“Mmm. Yeah, it does.” 

“You don’t hate it?” 

“No. You’re very uh….good at it.” 

“I had a good teacher.” 

Link smiled down at him, his hand moving back to Rhett’s hair, but gently. “You’re very good to me Rhett.” 

Rhett smiled happily, “Yes, Sir. I am. Now, be good. Gimme what I want.” 

“What do you want, baby?” 

“I want you to come in my mouth. Moaning my name.” 

“Mmm. I might be able to manage that.” 

“I’m gonna roll you over and fuck you as soon as you do.” Rhett murmured around him, sucking him still.

Link closed his eyes, “I want that. You fucking me. However you want, baby.” Link’s hands caressed Rhett’s hair gently, his fingers combing through it, “I wanna tell ya what ta do, how to fuck me, when to move, how deep and hard I want it, but, I’ll be quiet.” he smiled as Rhett moaned around him, “But. Rhett, please, fuck me now. I’ll come for you, however you want later, please, Rhett?”

He looked down at Rhett. 

“It’s gonna hurt to start with.” he said quietly.

Rhett kissed his thigh, listening.

“Uh, when. If. You do. And, it might help me. If… well, if I can feel good too. Other places. I’m not, just... being difficult, I just started thinking about it. You, ah. Inside me.”

“Roll over.” 

He turned over as fast as he could, again untangling his shirt from his body.

“Can I take this off?” 

“No. Not yet.” The bed shifted before Rhett settled against him, forcing him against the bed, again he kissed Link’s neck and his temple. But this time, his erection was hard against Link’s ass. Rhett shifting slowly. Both clothed, but it was still extremely arousing. Link moaning beneath him, immediately wanting more.

“Rhett, please.” 

“You like this, Link?”

“Hmm. Mmmm.” 

Rhett’s weight lifted from him slightly, his hand roughly shoving Link’s jeans further down his thighs, exposing his ass, causing Link to moan and squirm against the bed, any thought of pretending otherwise was gone. He needed this. Wanted him so bad he was more than willing to beg.

Rhett shoved his own pants down and off his legs, settling against him again, both of them moaning loudly at the warmth of one another's skin. Link managing to shift back into him slightly as Rhett rocked against him.

“I could come so easily just doin’ this.” 

“Oh, please don’t Rhett. I want you so bad.” 

“Can I put my dick in your ass Link? Just a little bit?” 

Again their moans mingled in the room, Link beginning to feel light-headed from all the heavy breathing.

“Yeah, please. But….oh gosh, Rhett. Please, slowly baby.” 

“I’m gonna start with just my fingers, make you good and ready.” 

“Oh, fuck. I want your cock.” 

“Mmm, I know. Not long now, baby.” 

“I’m not your,” he began before groaning loudly as Rhett’s finger slid into his ass, first one, and after a few moments a second, twisting as Rhett moved in and out of him.

“Hmm?” 

“Oh, fuck.....fuck me, Rhett.”

Rhett leaned forward speaking quietly in his ear, “You feel so fucking good, Sir.” 

“Ah, Rhett. Fuck. I need.” 

“Hmmmm?” 

“Fuck me. Rhett. Just, a little bit? Please?”

Rhett lifted Link’s hips slightly, sliding a pillow beneath him. His own knees either side of his hips, Link’s legs still close together with his jeans around his thighs, spreading his ass with his hands as he watched his cock sliding against him.

“Like how that feels? Hmmm?” 

“Yeah…”

“Feel my cock rubbing against your hole? All nice and slippery?” 

“Ahhhh, yeah. Yeah…” Link murmured loudly, pushing back against him, “Rhett. Please, fuck me, baby.” 

“I’m gonna fuck you now. You want that?” 

“Rhett. For fuck sake. Just fucking… fuck. Please!” 

“Mmmm, that’s good, baby.” 

Link clenched his fists but focused on relaxing as much as he could, feeling the pressure of Rhett against him, breathing deeply, moving against him, so slippery and warm and within seconds he was suddenly inside him. The pain, always worse than he remembered took his breath away, as he groaned loudly into the bed even as he pushed back onto him further.

“Oh, Sir. Jesus.” 

“Please, Rhett. Wait.” 

But of course, he was, until he felt Link relax and shift against him. 

“You want more?” 

“Oh, yeah. Rhett. I want it.” 

He lay forward, shifting carefully, remaining as deep inside him as he could, laying the length of him, his legs either side of Link’s, thrusting slowly, speaking softly, listening to Link cursing and moaning beneath him.

“Oh, fuck, Rhett. You feel so good.” 

“Mmmm. You’re so tight around me. I gotta go slow or I’ll come too fast. And it’s so nice like this, hmmm?” 

“Oh, yeah. It’s good baby. Please… I really can’t hardly breath.” 

Rhett started to shift from him.

“Don’t! Please, Rhett. Stay. Fuck me like this. I can’t do anything at all, and I love it.” 

“Harder?” 

“Whatever you want, baby.” 

“Oh, Fuck.” 

He thrust into him, shifting them both up the bed.

“Gimme your hands a minute.”

Link carefully shifted his hands behind his back as Rhett shifted off him, slightly. Rhett removed his shirt, throwing it over the side of the bed shifting Link’s hands up above his head, holding his wrists loosely as he lay against him again. Rocking into him harder, grunting from the effort.

“Oh, Rhett. That’s so good. You're so good at fucking me. Maybe I should let ya do this a bit more often.” Link moaned between panting breaths.

Rhett sped up again, his hands tightening around his wrists, Link’s eyes rolling at the sensation of being so thoroughly fucked and being unable to even move with him, completely trapped beneath his body.

“You like that?” growled Rhett.

“Yeah, Rhett. Please, honey, don’t stop.”

“I’m gonna come pretty soon, Link. And then I’m gonna fuck you again. I got.. oh...fuck...I got eight hours.” 

“Oh, yeah ya do.” Link smiled, gripping the bedding beneath his hands. “Fuck me, Rhett. Come on, baby. Harder. Please.”

Rhett rocked against him, keeping his body against Link’s, their moans merging, both of them breathless and groaning. Link twisted one of his hands in Rhett’s grip, trying to have Rhett hold his hands. Their fingers tangled as Rhett kissed his neck and shoulders and upper back.

“Bite me. I want it to hurt, Rhett. Harder, baby. Fuck me harder. Ok? Baby, will ya fuck me like that? Make it hurt, baby, I love it.” 

“Oh, fuck, Sir. So fucking good.” 

Link smiled against the bed, feeling Rhett's teeth finally grazing his skin. 

“Yeah, Rhett. Please, baby.” 

“Ah Link, I’m so fucking close.” 

“Bite me, Rhett. Hard as you want.” His words turning into a growl as Rhett sped up even more, fucking into him hard, “Ah, fuck. Be a good boy, now, make Daddy bleed, baby.”

Neither noticed or cared the shift in dynamics as Rhett's teeth bore down on his shoulder, close to his neck, much harder than either thought he would. The pain rocketed through his body, Link's nails digging into Rhett's hand as the bigger man came hard growling Link’s name with the taste of his blood in his mouth, the sound of his screams in his ears.

Link following as he felt Rhett’s come pulsing inside him, the pain so intense he wasn't sure he was coming until the biting stopped and the sucking started and he cried out Rhett's name, again and again, telling him to fuck him over and over, listening to Rhett’s moaning vibrating against him, his body pressing him even harder against the bed now he had come, collapsed against him.

“I’m dead.” Rhett murmured.

“Don’t stop, Rhett. Don’t stop. Please.”

He kept rocking into him while Link swore against the bed until his orgasm finally subsided and his swearing changed to whimpered moaning, Rhett withdrawing carefully and rolling him over roughly, licking the come from his stomach and thighs, before taking him in his mouth and sucking him clean moaning around him. His fingers sliding easily into the slippery mess he had left behind.

“Oh dear Jesus, Rhett.”

“You feel so fucking good, Sir. But.” He withdrew his fingers, licking up his body, kissing him deeply before smiling down at Link. “No more now. Clean up in here and yourself. We’re going out for lunch. I’m a hungry man.” 

Rhett pushed off the bed and made his way into the shower.

Link lay arms spread across the bed, his eyes rolling in his head. A slow smile beginning. If that was round one, today was going to be a great day.


End file.
